Cyd
Cyd & Naldo (Cyldo [Cy/'''d Na/ldo']) is the relationship between Cyd and Naldo in ''Best Friends Whenever. They are currently friends. (We do find out Cyd had a crush on Naldo in fourth grade and there could still be feelings there). To see the cast pairing, see Landry & Ricky. Moments Season 1 A Time to Travel *Naldo noticed Cyd was sad and asked why. *He explains to Barry how he's able to identify her expression. *Cyd got mad and he noticed that too. A Time to Cheat *Cyd and Naldo were together in Shelby's house. A Time to Say Thank You *Cyd and Naldo not interact in this episode but both's feelings are accidentally hurt by their best friends, demonstrating that both are sencibles and vulnerable. A Time to Jump and Jam *Cyd and Shelby were sharing lunch with Barry and Naldo for a few minutes. A Time to Rob and Slam *Cyd and Naldo both love the movie Spark Dinamo. Shake Your Booty *They both love punk music. *In the 70s, Cyd spends most of her time with Naldo's dad. *Cyd is a fan of the band Dad of Naldo. *The minute Shelby and Cyd returned from the 70s, Naldo only hugged Cyd. Jump to the Future Lab *Cyd plays bad cop with Naldo for questioning. *Cyd continuously gives Naldo affectionate looks. Cyd & Shelby's Haunted Escape * Cyd tells Naldo he is the best when he offered to look after the house of the Marcus family when the girls went to New york. * Cyd (or Shelby) sent Naldo pictures right after they teleported. When Shelby Met Cyd *When Cyd turns into her 13-year-old self, Naldo says he likes Cyd's new shorter hair because he wanted her to appreciate him. *9-year-old Shelby revealed Cyd had a crush on Naldo in 4th grade. They called him Hat Boy. *Naldo's the first to realize that 5-year-old Cyd is missing. Cyd and Shelby Strike Back *No moments between them in this episode. The Girls of Christmas Past *Naldo tells Cyd on the package Shelby mistakenly received last Christmas. *Cyd smiles after seeing the bubble Naldo. A Time to Double Date *Apparently Naldo wanted to go to Cyd's party. *At the end of the episode, Naldo seems a bit jealous when Cyd and Shelby go to their dates with Drake and Joaquin. The Butterscotch Effect *Cyd asked Naldo to tell her about what happened between him and Barry. *Cyd and Naldo are both wearing green. Fight the Future - Part 3 *During the fight, Naldo and Cyd stand really close together, possibly to protect each other. Season 2 Girl Code *Naldo asks Cyd if she won the contest she enters. *Naldo sends in the correct answer for Cyd. *Naldo asks Cyd what she was doing when she was waiting for the prize they won. *Cyd realizes that the boat is changing Naldo *Cyd traded the boat for a hat for Naldo *Naldo and Cyd stand very close to each other and are both smiling when popcorn floods out of Barry's new lab Derby Little Secret *Cyd and Naldo do not interact during this episode but Cyd wears a shirt similar to what Naldo usually wears Quotes Shippers Please put your name in if you ship Cyd and Naldo. #DarkSuicune2000 #DisneyShipper101 #EmeraldKelsi #Joy1215 #NikkiSarah #panixatthedisco #Rucasfayafolivelover99 #Singsweet23 #WolfFrostTheWikiaLover #Roodeline Blaise #Spiderman925 #Xopeytonator #Coolgirl2418 #Dovexrowanxmiranda #St.harder #Cydaldo #Amy50632 #Mxrxbxl #Raigan_Gay #Bfwcyldo #Devinjdiaz919 #123Raura #Myhomie #Imagood #Kittysilver #Lucayaorjoshaya #Rose-A-Bella #Luna love7 #Youngbloodlucaya #Dove and Ryan 4ever #Yaimdani #Rucas1988 #Shygirl2004 #Chikimiko #Josi1390 #Acting.lover01 #Heyitscrystal #Cydnaldoshipper #Sherry lover #0FanningTatum0 #Kucanator #Emily Turk #Harits Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Main Character pairings Category:Cyd Category:Cyd's Ownership Category:Landry Bender Category:Naldo Category:Ricky Garcia Category:Pairings with Cyd Ripley Category:Pairings with Naldo Montoya